deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Palisade Blade Tarvos security office computers
The following computers are located in the security office on level 03 of Palisade Bank Corporation's Palisade Blade-01 facility, which is located in the Blade Plaza of Prague and is featured in the System Rift expansion for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The security office is run by Tarvos Security Services. Greg McReynolds' computer The computer has a security rating of 1. RE: Blade Security Code From: Jackie Jefferies To: Greg McReynolds Greg, Confirmed. In addition, please update the password for the security hub, in the Blade-01 Tarvos Security Office, to vedelem. This new request has been logged here at Prague HQ. Please confirm once both updates are complete. Jackie Jefferies Senior Operations Manager Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Greg McReynolds To: Jackie Jefferies, Simon Whittaker Subject: Blade Security Code Hey Jackie, I received an order to change the access code for the Tarvos security ofﬁce over here at Blade 01 to 1107. Can you please confirm this so I can go ahead with it? Awaiting your reply. Greg McReynolds Tactical Officer - Blade-01 Tarvos Security Services (Prague) THIS E-MAIL IS SET TO AUTOMATICALLY DELETE ITSELF IN 2 DAY(S) Fines? From: Martha McReynolds To: Greg McReynolds Sweatheart, I looked at your paystub and saw that you were ﬁned a couple hours of pay for something called “Extraneous Socializing.” If it is because you are talking to your coworkers too much again, please stop. We really can’t afford to lose money like this. OR we will have to change our lifestyle. OR cancel our two year anniversary trip. IT IS THAT SIMPLE Martha Terrence Collins' computer FW: Lost Pass-Port From: Terence Collins To: Jackie Jefferies Jackie, We had an incident here at Blade-01. A missing Pass-Port. It has been logged and flagged. It is the first one that an employee has lost in over a year PASS-PORT Serial Number: ID_PETNOV315_STEM_5102_0002_6891_3791_9691_ The front desk has been warned to keep an eye out for it. We have conducted a thorough review of the employee who was responsible for the Pass-Port. Her private, personal, and occupational communications show that there was no malicious intent to remove a Pass-Port from the building. The employee apparently lost it while cleaning their desk, packing for a vacation, or, it may have been stolen. Our internal investigation team has come to the conclusion that the Pass-Port was most likely accidentally destroyed or lost. The pick-pocket story most likely is a lie to cover up the employee's error. l have included the employees message to be kept on file. Terrence Collins Security Manager - Blade-01 Tarvos Security Services (Prague) REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Petra Novakova To: Terence Collins Subject: Lost Pass-Port Officer Collins, I just realized that my Pass-Port is missing. It may have been stolen. There was a strange augmented homeless person who bumped into me when I left work. I think they may have picked my pocket. I am going on vacation tomorrow to Reunion Island for two weeks. Please call or let me know if there is any problem. Petra Work Orders Tonight From: Leona Rosolova To: Terence Collins Officer Collins, Here is the list of scheduled maintenance for tonight. • Floor 1, West Corridor (MAREK SEBRLE) • Floor 2, East Corridor (PAVEL HUBNIK) • Floor 3, West Corridor (JOSEF GUERKI) And if there is time tonight... • Floor 3, East Corridor (JOSEF GUERKI) Please inform the Tarvos Officers on duty. Thank you Leona Rosolova Head of Engineering | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Great Job From: Simon Whittaker To: Terence Collins Terry, l just wanted to send you an informal note on a job well done. The reports on Blade-01 have been solid for some time now. I know it is not the most intense location to protect, but it is one of the most important ones for Tarvos in Prague. See what I told you about focusing on work when you have a death in the family? This world will be safer once they figure out how to separate the good augs from the bad augs and learn to live together. All the best and keep up the good work, Lieutenant Simon Whittaker Head of Operations Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift computers